The Artist
by Bekah52
Summary: Jazz is Haruhi’s loony twin sister. She also gets a scholarship to Ouran, only hers is an art scholarship. She is put into Class 1D, and meets a certain angry faced red head...
1. chapter 1

**Name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fujioka**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: February 4th**

 **Looks: 5'1", 110 lbs, tan, caramel blonde bob, dark green eyes, C cup chest, nails kept short and painted.**

 **Wears: very strange combinations, crazy jewelry, and the same slip on white converse (they are her only pair of shoes.)**

 **Personality: kooky/quirky, creative, childish at times, into everything weird, and very okay with making a mess.**

 **Hobbies: any and every thing art. Exploring**

 **Trivia:**

 **She's left handed.**

 **Her favorite food is chicken nuggets.**

 **Her favorite drink is pink lemonade.**

 **Her favorite color: ALL OF THEM!**

 **She absolutely loves coffee and has a slight caffeine addiction.**

 **She can't cook... at all.**

 **She has a pet Gecko named Gunther.**

 **She gets into Ouran on an art scholarship.**

 **She has astraphobia (fear of storms) like Haruhi.**

 **She has ADHD and extreme anxiety.**

 **She also HATES hospitals.**


	2. Chapter 1 (03-10 16:11:40)

**Hey readers! I just wanted you guys to know that I'm going to start this story kind of later set, so that smart phones and Netflix are a thing! I hope you enjoy!**

"Haruhi, hurry!" I yelled at my sister. It's our first day at Ouran, the School she was so excited to get into... and she's taking forever! "Jazz, I have a problem." Haruhi hollered. I open the bathroom door and bust out laughing. Poor Haruhi looks dreadful. Her newly cut hair is all over the place, her outfit is ugly and out of place, and she has on her big clunky glasses.

"Have some trouble?" I snicker.

"Shut up and help me!" She sighs in defeat.

"Okay, okay!" I brushed her hair down a little and straighten her clothes. "Where are your glasses?" I ask her. "I accidentally dropped them down the sink." She grumbles. "Well, this will have to do. Now let's go before we're late!" I pull her out of the apartment.

We walked the few blocks to the gigantic pink castle of a School. I grab Haruhi's hand for support. The only reason I'm here is because Haruhi begged me to at least apply with her. Haruhi got into Class 1A on an academic scholarship. I got into Class 1D on an art scholarship. Haruhi helped me keep my grades up. Now we are finally in high school. She squeezed my hand. I smiled at her.

"Do you have your schedule Jazz?" She asked.

"Yes, do you?" She nodded. I have homeroom, algebra, world history, biology, art, language, and study hall. "So, where do you wanna meet up after school?" I ask her. "Well, School gets out at three, and clubs run until five... so how about out front at about 5:15?" She reasoned. "Sounds good. I'll see you later." I sang and let go of her hand.

This school really is spectacular. I had to go down three different hallways to get to my homeroom. I checked my watch. _10 minutes until class starts._ I walk in and there are about thirteen kids in class. Some tough looking guys sat in the back right corner and some regular looking girls sat in the front right corner. They all chatted amongst themselves.

There was only one person on the left side of the room. There were two chairs between him and everyone else. He had bright red long hair that was partly tied back. He was wearing the uniform, but he had made it his own by wearing a yellow shirt, necklace, and a brown loop hanging from his pants. He had a scowl on his face and anytime he looked at anyone they would freeze with fear.

He looked back at the front and seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. I walked over and sat next to him. His head snapped towards me.

He eyed me up and down. I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine Fujioka." I smiled. He hesitated, but took my hand. "Ritsu Kasanoda." His eyes wouldn't meet mine. "You can call me Jazz, okay?" I asked trying to get him to look at me. He nodded.

His eyebrows knit together. "Where you bein' so nice t' me?" He questioned. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked honestly. He blinked. He looked at me with an open mouth and his forehead scrunched up in the cutest way. "Ah-bu-ma!" Was all he could muster up. I held back a giggle.

The others in the room started to whisper.

"Hey isn't that the honor student?"

"Yea, I heard she got in on an art scholarship!"

"So, she's a commoner? Wow, I've never been this close to one!" I rolled my eyes. "Rich people sure are rude!" I say loud. Everyone went back to their own business after that. Ritsu cocked his head.

Kasanoda's POV

 _Usually chicks are too afraid of me to even be this close to me. This girl though, she walked up and started up a conversation. She isn't afraid at all._ I look at her admiringly, then realize that I'm staring and look away. _They said she was a commoner who got into the school on an art scholarship. That's kinda cool._ I gathered up some courage to talk to her. "So Fujioka, what do you like to do?" I ask her.

"Well art obviously," she laughed, "but I also like stuff like being outside and finding new things. Pretty much anything that will let me make a mess!" Her eyes shut and she smiled at me. A hint of a smile appeared on my face. This girl gets more and more interesting. I nodded at her.

"What about you?" She tilted her head. "Well, I like playing games like kick the can, uh-ha-ha. And well uh"

"Well what?" She cut me off. "Gardening." I muttered. "That's so cool!" She exclaimed.

"R-really?" I look up at her. _Usually I get made fun of, a big mean lookin' guy, gardening._ "Yea! I've always wanted to have a garden, but we live in an apartment, and don't have a yard of our own, so I couldn't ever start one." She said with a tinge of sadness.

My eyes widened. _I heard this place has a gardening club, maybe she and I could... if she would even want to..._ "There's a gardening club I was gonna check out after School, if maybe you would want to come with me?"

"Totally! That sounds awesome!" She smiled big at me again. _God, she's so cute. "_ I have to meet up with my twin Haruhi at 5:15, so that gives me plenty of time! Hey, what's your schedule? Let's see if we have any classes together!" She said excitedly.

"Uh-uh after this I have algebra, gym, biology, Japanese History, business, and study hall."

"We have algebra, biology, and study hall together! Nice! Can we sit together?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, sure." I say. _She wants to sit with me too?_ And that's when the teacher came in.


	3. Just an update

**Hey readers! I know you are waiting for the next chapter! Don't fret, I haven't forgotten! I just graduated and had to focus on classes at the time! Now I'm moving and once I am finally done with that I will update! I promise! I'm getting a new laptop so the chapters will start to flow in the next week or so. I'll have all summer with little to no distractions! So be ready people!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I hope you enjoy this very delayed chapter! I worked really hard on it!**

 **XOXO**

…...

"Good morning students! I hope you're all ready to start the new term!" The blonde teacher said a little too peppy for anyone's likes. The students grumbled in response.

"Oh, come on guys. You've finally reached highschool! That has to be exciting!"

One boy with spiked up hair twirled his hand in the hair and gave a very monotone "whoopee,"

The teacher sighed, "All right party poopers, we have about an hour in here, and since it's the first day, let's do something fun. Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. Say your name, how old you are, and something interesting about yourself,"

More groaning was heard. "Alright, alright! Let's get started! We will go down the row and keep on goin'!"

The boy with the spiked up hair stood. "I'm Liam Ayame, I just turned sixteen, and I just want to go home." he stated and sat down with a smirk. The teacher rolled her eyes.

A girl with long brown hair done in pigtails stood. "I'm Patty, I'm fifteen and my family is in the medical business. I'm here to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor." She said proudly and sat down. "That's what I'm looking for! Thank you Patty!" The teacher beamed. The girl smiled and looked back at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He scoffed.

After most of the students had gone, it was Jazz's turn. She stood up and spoke with a bright smile,

"Hi, I'm Jazz! I'm fifteen and I got into this school on an art scholarship. I really hope I get along with all of you and we have a great year!" She sat and received the teacher's praise, "Thank you Jazz, now last but not least..." She jestured toward the red head. He stood and looked toward the class, who froze with fear. "U-uhm, I'm Ritsu, I'm fifteen and I'm glad to be here too, I guess." he quickly sat down and turned his face down so his hair covered his face. Jazz looked over and smiled at him and looked back to the teacher.

"Okay, since I made everyone else go, I better huh?" The teacher asked. "Alright, I'm Mrs. Hime, I'm 27 years old and my favorite thing to do is go horseback riding. Anyone else a fan of that?" She asked. A few hands including Jazz's shot up. The teacher nodded and smiled. "Well we have about half an hour left and I think we've had enough fun for today. I have some quizes for you," The students groaned louder than ever, "Now, now this won't be put into the gradebook. This is just to see what you know!" The teacher smiled and started to pass out the tests. Jazz was the only one to say thank you.

She looked down at the test. First Section is math, then science, reading, and language. This shouldn't be too awful. She pressed her pencil to the paper and started the test.

The bell rang and everyone got up and handed in their papers. Some students were complaining that they didn't finish. Once Jazz handed in her quiz, she waited for Kasanoda by the door. The thug walked over to her and they went into the hallway.

"So, how do you think you did on the quiz?" Jazz asked as they made their way to the Algebra room.

"Ugh, I guess I did ok, the math was hard." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yea, I wished my sister Haruhi was there to help me with the problems. It's easier to understand when she's there explainig it to me." she sighed.

He glanced sideways at her, "So, you like horseback riding huh?"

She laughed. "Well, I've never actually gone, but I think it would be amazingly fun!" She turned toward him and gave him a toothy grin. He let out a light laugh himself, and looked away to hide his blush.

 _Skip to lunch_

The two new friends walked from biology to the cafeteria.

"I really hope we get to dissect frogs! That would be so much fun!" Jazz gushed to Ritsu.

His eyebrows went up in disbelief. Girls don't like gross stuff like tearing into animals... do they?

"You think everything is fun don't you?" He smiled.

"No, going to the doctor isn't fun, and neither is torture I don't think. Other than that... yea most things are fun if you have the right attitude!" She was practically buzzing.

They finally reached the cafeteria. It was huge! Silver décor and a giant station to get your food. The chefs were even wearing the white hats!

"Wow! I wonder what kind of food they serve." Jazz looked around the cafeteria, "Do you think they have chicken nuggets. I'm craving some nugs." She looked up at her firey haired companion.

"U-uh, I don't know. You'll have to ask. I'll go with if you want." He offered.

"You're the best!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the food station. Kasanoda's reaction to this was to just to stumble along behind her.

"Excuse me," Jazz addressed one of the men in the white hats, "Do you serve chicken nuggets here? I'm really craving some." She smiled.

The man looked her up and down with a sweat drop running down, "U-uh, well we only serve the most extravegant food here. I'm afraid chicken nuggets is too common for our regualr students." He smiled politely.

"Hmmm, well I'll put in the suggestion to put them on the menu, I guess. Well since you don't have those, what _do_ you have?" She asked looking up at the board. She didn't recognise most of the dishes. The man tried to explain, but she still didn't quite know what to get.

"Ritsu, why don't you order and I'll just get whatever you get?" She looked up at the red head.

"A-alright. I'll have the terriyaki chicken bento box. She'll have the same." He requested.

"Hey, that sounds good! Thanks Ritsu!" She gave him a huge smile and gave his arm a squeeze. Kasanoda blushed and turned away, "No problem," he murmered.

They got their boxes and stared at the packed cafeteria wondering where to sit.

"Didn't you say your sister goes here too? You wanna try and find her?" Ritsu offered.

"Oh, Haruhi isn't really much for crowds. She most likely is eating her lunch in her classroom," Jazz remarked. She skimmed the lunch room and found a spot near a window open.

"Hey look! There's a spot!" She pointed. Kasanoda nodded and followed his eccentric companion with a smile on his face.

They sat across from each other and started to eat. Jazz took her first bite and her eyebrows rose.  
"This is the best bento I've ever had! That chef guy really knows what he's doin." She exclaimed and shoveled more food in. Kasanoda gave her a sideways smile of amusement as he too enjoyed the meal.

Towards the end of the lunch period the pair were walking thtough the halls.

"I'm so excited for art next period! I wonder what the room will look like." She imagined a giant room with huge shelves full of art supplies and the students' artwork hanging all around the room.

"So, you're still going to the garden club with me after school huh? You haven't uh changed your mind?" He looked at her with his eyebrows knit together with worry.  
"Of course, silly!" She playfully shoved his shoulder, "I wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiled up at his mean looking face, which had softened with relief. The two parted their ways once the bell rang and Jazz made her way to the art room of her dreams.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter!**


End file.
